


YOUNGBLOOD

by amrtrrs



Series: STRAY BOYZ TECHNOLOGY [3]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Drinking, M/M, Toxic Relationship, bbangkyu, is bbangkyu dead :(, q is kind of an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amrtrrs/pseuds/amrtrrs
Summary: it's been going on for years.Youngblood, say you want me out in your life, but I'm just a deadman walking tonight.Youngblood, say you want me back in your life, but I'm just a deadman crawling tonight.





	YOUNGBLOOD

It's been going on for years.

The moment Younghoon met Changmin, he's all he could ever think about. His friends would tease him all the time about how he's gotten soft. Honestly, who wouldn't? You see the most beautiful boy curled up against you on your couch as you stroke his hair, and you're not suppose to fall madly in love? Younghoon changed himself. He stopped going out late, stopped pushing himself past his drinking limit, stopped smoking, stopped everything. For Changmin. He promised himself he'd never go back to the way he was: a party freak who went home with a different person every night.

So, you could imagine how much it hurt when his own cure started to become his worst fear — his past self. Every night his sunshine's once bright and round eyes came home red and barely open.

_"Why are you acting like this?!"_

_"How dare you? You were exactly like this when we met."_

_"I know! And I changed! I changed for you!"_

_"Don't get high and mighty with me! You fucking hypocrite!"_

So it began. This is how all of Younghoon's relationships ended, but he was always at the receiving part of it.

This went on for another year until they both decided to break up... until the next few nights when Younghoon is back into Changmin's arms. It had always been like this. They'd fight. They'd break up. Changmin would call, and Younghoon would  _always_  run back. They'd make up, make out, go on a date for a day then go back to screaming at each other.

Day and night. The apartment was never quiet. The screaming never stopped. They were toxic. They were each other's breaking points, and they knew that.   
  


They knew how fucking horrible they were for each other. Like alcohol in your system, sure it's bad for you, but you just can't seem to quit it. That's what addiction is. So the moment Younghoon's phone rang, that same 'DON'T PICK UP' flashing at the top of the screen, he dropped everything.

"What do you want?"

"Hoonie! Baby! I miss you!" The voice was soft, but the club music was loud.

"I can't do this. I can't keep running back to you whenever-" Younghoon was fighting every urge to grab his keys and pick up Changmin right then and there.

"Baby, please. My everything hurts." Changmin sounded so broken. With a heavy sigh, Younghoon picks up his keys, and he's out the door.  
  


"Why are you acting like this?" Younghoon is the first to talk, voice coated with genuine worry. The car ride had been silent up to now.

"That's funny. The first time you asked me that, you screamed it at me."

"Min. Please, just tell me. Why did you suddenly start lashing out?" Changmin is quiet, reluctant.

"What if I've always been like this?"

"What do you mean?" Younghoon looks over at him. He stops breathing. Not a day had ever gone by that Younghoon didn't miss him. His strawberry pancakes, his watermelon chapstick, his hand-painted Converse, his big doe eyes, and that dimple. The goddamn dimple that kept pushing him back down to fall for Changmin again and again.

"When you met me, this was already who I was."

"Oh, Ch-"

"Let me finish. I didn't plan for us to last as long as we did... as we do. I thought it'd end that same night we met, but it didn't, and I was so thankful. I was so thankful when you texted me the next morning asking to go out. I was so thankful when you texted me everyday after. You, changed me... for the better." Changmin sighs, tears threatening to spill. "But you're stronger than me, Hoon. I couldn't do it. I couldn't hold myself back for as long as you have. I got tempted one night, and the crash was so much worse than when it first started. I couldn't stop."

"Takes one to know one, I guess. Love, I wish you'd have told me." Younghoon realizes what he had just called Changmin, but he continues. "We could've worked it out. I could've helped you."

"I don't want you to look at me like..."

"Like what?"

"Like I'm broken. Like I'm weak."

"I could never." Younghoon is hesitant, but he feels it's right. He takes Changmin's hand in his, eyes still glued to the road. "The truth is, I'm the one that's weak. I'm the one that can't get over my addiction."

"What addiction?"

"You." He looks at Changmin briefly, enough to take in his features. He's absolutely breathtaking, Younghoon thinks, the light of the moon illuminating Changmin's face in all the right ways. "I can't get over you."

"Younghoon."

"The night we broke up the first time, I was a drunken mess, Chang." He goes silent first. "I got a DUI. I replaced half my bloodstream with vodka and had the audacity to drive to you. To beg you to take me back."

"I threw away all my alcohol that night. Obviously it wasn't much help, but it did work for about a week."

They're both quiet now. The car comes to a stop in front of Changmin's building. Neither of them attempt to leave.

"I would have."

"What?"

"I would have taken you back. I'd always take you back, Hoon. You're the love of my life."

"And you're mine." Younghoon unbuckles his seatbelt, and quickly lunges at Changmin, connecting their lips. It starts out hungry and deep, full of built-up longing, but slowly it turns soft and delicate. When Younghoon tries to pull away, Changmin wraps his arms around his neck. Just a little bit longer.

"I love you." Younghoon whispers against Changmin's lips.

"I know." Changmin stares right into Younghoon's deep brown eyes, like it's the last time. He trails his fingers against every inch of his face, seemingly trying to memorize it. "My addiction... it's bad for me, Hoon. I'm quitting it. For real, this time."

"That's good. I'm proud of you, love."

"Only if..."

"If what?"

"You quit yours too."

"But you're my-"

"For me, Younghoon." The tears the were once threatening to spill are now all over Changmin's red-tainted cheeks. He softly presses their foreheads together. "I love you, but all I am is bad for you. Delete my number. I'll never call you again, I promise."

"Changmin, please I-" The car door opens and immediately slams close again. Younghoon is left with nothing but the tingling Changmin's lips left on his own.

_Youngblood, say you want me out in your life, but I'm just a deadman walking tonight._   
_Youngblood, say you want me back in your life, but I'm just a deadman crawling tonight._

**Author's Note:**

> h-hope you liked it uwu I just ate an apple it was nice


End file.
